1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to apparatus for ejecting a film cassette at least part way out of a cassette receiving chamber in the body of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,319 issued June 20, 1989 discloses a photographic camera which includes a compartment having a cassette receiving chamber. The compartment is movable outwardly from the camera body to insert a type of 35 mm film cassette that contains a non-protruding film leader endwise, i.e. axially, into the chamber. A loading opening to the chamber has a continuous enclosed perimeter commensurate in shape with an outline of the aforementioned film cassette. This feature prevents a type of film cassette that has a protruding film leader from being inserted endwise into the chamber, by obstructing the protruding film leader edgewise.
3. The Cross-Referenced Application
Like the type of film cassette disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,319, the cross-referenced application discloses a film cassette that contains a non-protruding film leader The film leader can be automatically advanced to the exterior of the cassette shell in response to unwinding rotation of a film spool within the shell.